Ra's mirror
Ra's mirror (formerly localised as the Mirror of Ra or Lar's Mirror) is a recurring item in the Dragon Quest series. It is typically used to reveal a character's true form and advances the story. Origins In the remake of Dragon Quest V, a book in Heaven's Above Abbey called 'The Maiden of Abovitall Tower' reads, "There was once a girl who climbed a tower where the Goddess was said to live, because she wanted to find out if the Goddess really existed. The Goddess put many obstacles in the young girl's path, but she courageously persevered until she reached the top of the tower. There, legend has it that the Goddess rewarded her by bestowing on her a mysterious mirror with the power to reflect the truth". This is obviously referring to Ra's Mirror. The girl must have brought it back to Abovitall Tower for some reason because later in the game, the Hero goes to Abovitall Tower and goes through probably the same annoying puzzles she did to get it. Appearances Dragon Quest II The mirror is hidden in a swamp west of Moonbrooke. Its location is hinted by the ghost of the king of Moonbrooke. It can be found by searching the swamp tile where four bridges are visible on the screen. It is one of only three items to be found by searching on the world map, with the others being an Yggdrasil leaf and the sunken treasure. The mirror is used to reveal the true form of the Princess of Moonbrooke. At the beginning of the game, she is transformed into a dog by a curse from Hargon. Using the mirror in front of the dog in Moonahan breaks the curse on her and she then joins the party. The mirror itself cracks afterwards and is no longer in the inventory. Dragon Quest III The mirror can found in the Manoza Cave. Using the mirror at night on the sleeping king of Manoza reveals him to be a boss troll. By defeating him, the hero's party receives the Mod Rod. Dragon Quest IV The mirror is simply randomly dropped by float-o-copiers and has no relevance to the plot as with the previous two games. Indeed, players can finish the game without ever obtaining it, let alone using it. It can be used to return float-o-copiers to their true forms after they mimic a party member, though this is not required to defeat them, especially with the Zenithian sword being able to undo their spell. It is also buyable at the Immigrant Town final form's casino for 10,000 tokens (Endor casino for only 2,500 tokens in the NES Version). Dragon Quest V The mirror is found in Abovitall Tower to the south of the area teleportal, which is itself south of Heaven's Above Abbey. The mirror is used to reveal the true form of the Faux Dowager. Later, it can be used to force admirers to revert back to their normal forms. Dragon Quest VI The mirror is found in the Mirror Tower in the the Real World. It is used to: #Reveal that the dream world's King Somnus is actually Queen Apnea. #Reveal the Murdaw in the Phantom World to be the King Somnus. #Return the hero to the real world when Murdaw banishes him again prior to their final confrontation. #Reveal Spiegel as the culprit of the curse on Miralda from within Swanstone. Dragon Quest VII The mirror can be found in the Cathedral of Blight near the end of the game. It is used in battle to change back creatures who use transform to turn into party members. Dragon Quest XI The mirror is used by Miko to reveal her son, Ryu's true form after he turns into Tatsunaga. The mirror is referred to as the "Mirror of Light" but it has the same design and functionality of the Ra Mirror. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest II Important items Category:Dragon Quest III Important items Category:Dragon Quest IV misc items Category:Dragon Quest V Important items Category:Dragon Quest VI Important items Category:Dragon Quest VII misc items Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light accessories Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 items Category:Recurring elements